


Someone to Stay

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [12]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 留在你身邊。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323
Kudos: 1





	Someone to Stay

夢。  
古雷不知道在雪地裡走了多久，雪深及膝，而他牽著只到腰那麼高的小加洛不斷前進，每次踏出的腳步都很困難，尤其是身旁還有一個孩子。  
他忘了自己堅持的理由，吸進肺裡的空氣很冷，像是要把內臟和骨髓都凍結一般，可是古雷還是緊握著加洛的手，向著未知的方向前行。  
森林裡的樹木被厚厚的積雪覆蓋，白皚皚的雪地裡只有些微深綠色點綴著，他又走了幾步，身旁的加洛突然跌進雪中，古雷趕緊拉起孩子的手，然而對方只是拍掉紅通通的臉上的雪，沒有哭泣，加洛舉起手指向遠方，即使沒有說任何一句話，古雷還是曉得孩子想表達的意思——他們必須再前進，直到不能再前進為止。  
他們重新邁出步伐，緩慢卻堅定的，古雷的褲管已經被融雪浸濕，可是他沒有理由再回頭，就像他的人生一樣，即使知道前方的路途遙遠，一路艱辛崎嶇，他還是必須走下去，必須前進，後悔也好，痛苦也罷，都沒有辦法再回頭了。  
他們又走了好久、好久，彷彿無止盡的景象開始逐漸變化，呼嘯的風聲靜止了，積雪的深度越來越淺，四周的樹木從茂密轉為稀疏，加洛的腳步也漸漸變得輕盈，古雷也跟著加快步伐，他有種預感，他們的目的地就在前面不遠的地方，而古雷的想法也在沒多久應驗。  
他和加洛穿過一整座森林，映入眼簾的是被白色山頭包圍的巨大湖泊，湖水已經結凍成厚實的冰層，吸入肺裡的空氣比剛才還要更加寒冷，他收緊手指，把加洛溫熱的手掌緊緊握在手中，貪婪地在冰冷的世界裡汲取對方的溫暖，如同以往，在那些古雷不打算承認的片刻，他對自己感到失望又沮喪時，一旁的孩子總是宛如熾熱的火焰一樣，將他溫柔包圍。  
然而加洛卻鬆開他對手，毫不猶豫地向冰上跑去，古雷聽著孩子開朗的笑聲和朝著他露出笑容的表情，他來不及再次伸手抓住，殘留著餘溫的手懸在空中，任憑冰冷的空氣帶走手中所剩無幾的溫暖，古雷握緊拳頭，收回自己的手臂，他想著，他並不是眷戀加洛帶來的溫度，只是習慣，習慣那樣的存在。  
明明只是逢場作戲，他不過是順勢照顧這個孩子，但那些古雷以為是自己編織的假象，卻不知道在什麼時候開始變調，加洛在冰上轉了一個圈，向他大力地揮舞雙手，稚嫩的童音在空氣中迴盪，傳入古雷的耳中：「旦那！」  
連他自己都不曉得在哪個時間點開始，心裡就有那麼一個位置，柔軟的，暖和的，有著加洛·提莫斯這個人存在。  
他站在湖泊的岸邊，沒有回應孩子的吶喊，而加洛又在冰上滑了幾圈後，突然轉向快速地朝古雷跑了過來，他蹲了下來，而跑到跟前的人將他一把抱在懷中，用盡全力地，宛如要把古雷窒息一般的擁抱。  
「我喜歡旦那喔。」加洛在他耳邊小聲說道，口中溫熱的氣息打在古雷的耳根，「最喜歡了。」  
古雷感覺胸口有一塊位置正在崩塌，他不斷陷落，好像落入無底洞般，心臟承受著那股失重感，卻不曉得該怎麼停止墜落。  
「所以旦那，不要離開好嗎？」耳畔傳來的聲音不再是孩子的聲音，而是更加熟悉的、來自青年加洛的嗓音，古雷止不住身體的顫抖，來自左胸膛的痛苦，在這一刻完全塌陷。  
「留在我身邊，古雷。」  
他張大嘴卻無法喊出任何聲音，古雷感覺到加洛將他抱的更緊，他幾乎能感覺到對方因為呼吸起伏的胸口，還有胸膛下鼓譟的心跳，蜂擁而出的情感將古雷淹沒，苦痛和快樂交織著，懊悔及喜悅融和，古雷把手臂穿過加洛的腰側，無法克制地攀上對方的背後。  
這個擁抱他似乎等了千年、萬年，才在這一刻拯救了他，他們走過條條長路，翻山越嶺，直到現在，遙不可及的距離終於歸零，他想說些什麼，但最後所有語句都停在喉嚨，古雷過了好久、好久，才從口中吐出一個單音。  
「好。」  
古雷緊緊抱著加洛，他說，好。  
留在你身邊。


End file.
